A Promise Fulfilled
by VioletHaze
Summary: Serenity had been sent to Roswell to seek out the Royal Four and fulfill a promise made long ago. But what is her connection to one of the podsters?
1. Prologue ~The Arival~

  
  
This is my first attempt at a fanfic please be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to whoever they belong to  
I'm just playing with them and I promise to put them back the way I found them.  
  
AN: To all the Roswell fans out there I am a Hussy and a Rebel and that is reflected in this   
story. If that disturbs you then I suggest you stop reading.  
This is set after Galaxia in the SM universe (Darien/Mamoru didn't come back)   
and before Tess kills the skins in the Roswell universe.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~A PROMISE FULFILLED ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~PROLOGUE~  
  
Roswell.....10 miles  
  
That was the first thing the young woman saw as she opened her crystal blue eyes.   
Yawning, trying to stretch the sleep out of her cramped limbs.   
She yawned again thinking of the long trip out here and closed her eyes ready to   
let sleep overtake her once more.  
  
no, I'm almost there. I'm on a mission and that mission is more important than sleep  
she told herself sternly. She leaned back against her seat as she thought   
Hmm... I wonder if Rei-chan would faint if she heard that   
a small laugh escaped her lips as she thought of her best friend.  
  
It was true that in the past Serena had a tendency to be a klutz, a notorious crybaby,   
and lazy. But recently all that had changed, for she was no longer Serena but Serenity.   
And with Serenity came grace, elegance, knowledge and responsibility. Part of that   
responsibility was Serenity's mission now to fulfill a promise made long ago.   
Serenity closed her eyes and searched her newfound memories.  
  
::FLASH::  
~~~~ Silver Millennium ~~~~  
Queen Serenity sat in her throne room looking at the holographic woman standing before her.   
As a silent Princess Serenity watched with interest as the woman began to speak  
  
"Serenity I fear I do not have long to speak but I need to inform you of our situation.  
My Dear husband has been killed and Xan is now King. Khivar's forces are attacking the smaller   
parts of our planet and our soldiers are not enough to hold them off. His army approaches the   
palace as we speak. So I am sending this message to you Serenity my old friend please help us."  
  
The woman disappeared as the message ended. Queen Serenity nodded to a young man signaling him   
to start a transmission. When he looked up at her she began.  
  
"Xyline I promise I shall help you anyway I can. With the threat of war with Earth.   
I can only send so many soldiers to Antar but I will speak to the Queens of the outer   
planets to send who they can as well."   
  
Queen Serenity nodded again signaling the end of the transmission.  
  
::END FLASH::  
  
A sudden jerk pulled Serenity from her reverie. She stepped off the bus squinting her crystal  
blue eyes against the sun as she looked for her ride. She paused as she saw a young blonde woman  
with a big smile. She looked slightly out of place with all the elderly people roaming around   
the station. Smiling Serenity walks gracefully to the woman with the warm smile. They stood in   
silence for a few moments both woman unsure of what to say. Finally the silence was broken.  
  
"Hi I'm Maria DeLuca, you must be Serena" Maria said   
  
"Yes, Serena Tuskino" Serena said  
  
~~ End of prologue ~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors Note ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm trying something new I usually write poems   
  
I know that this may not fit the standard Roswell timeline but go with it.  
I'll try to make it as interesting as possible.  
Let me know if I should continue by Reading and Reviewing. 


	2. The First Introduction

  
This is my first attempt at a fanfic please be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to whoever they belong to  
I'm just playing with them and I promise to put them back the way I found them.  
  
AN: To all the Roswell fans out there I am a Hussy and a Rebel and that is reflected in this   
story.   
This is set after Galaxia in the SM universe (Darien/Mamoru didn't come back)   
and before Tess kills the skins in the Roswell universe.  
  
  
~~~~ A Promise Fulfilled ~~~~  
Chapter 1   
  
Maria and Serena walked to the side of the bus to collect her belongings.   
Maria went into slight shock as she saw the 4 large bags.  
  
"Looks like we're going to need reinforcements" Maria laughed   
"Just let me call my boyfriend Michael"  
  
Serena nodded. Maria pulled out her cell phone and quickly hit redial and waited for Michael   
to pick up.After a few minutes he did. Then Maria proceeded to have a what looked like to   
Serena a one sided conversation.  
  
"Hello, Michael"  
"Yeah, I got her right here"   
"No, I'm not going to tell you if she's cute"  
"Look, we need some help with her luggage"  
" No, I didn't say that you were a bellhop"  
" Just get your ass down here" Maria finally yelled into the phone and hung up.  
  
She looked at Serena and shook her head.  
  
" Men, Sometimes I don't know what to do with them. That one in particular"  
  
Serena smiled at Maria's comment while Maria just sighed. They waited for Michael and Maria took   
this time to take a good look at Serena. Tall, Graceful, long silvery blonde hair in the   
wierdest style she's everseen.Must be all the rage in Japan she thought.   
Expressive crystal blue eyes so blue they were almost blinding, but what really got her was   
the regal way she held herself. She heard the rumble of a motorcycle coming closer and   
closer then come to a stop. She waved to Michael who in turn nodded, took off his helmet  
and walked over to the girls. Maria leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Michael I'd like you to meet Serena" Maria said   
  
Serena turned around to say hello and gasped. "Rath" she almost whispered but caught herself.  
  
"Hello, Michael." Serena said as she extended her hand  
  
Michael looked at the tall blonde appreciativly and took her hand.  
  
"Hi" He said trying to sound indifferent.   
  
They looked at each other for a few moments before Maria noticed the look between   
Michael and Serena. She stepped in Quickly.  
  
"Michael those are her bags" Maria said rather loudly pointing to the four large bags.  
  
Michael was taken a back at the sight.  
  
"Planning to stay awhile?" He asked jokingly  
  
Serena blushed and nodded "As long as I can"  
  
Maria cleared her throat "Okay lets get a move on"  
  
They loaded up the Jetta and headed for Maria's house.  
  
~~~~~~End Chapter 1 ~~~~~   
  
Some of the characters may be OOC.   
but it all goes with the story.  
I need some beta readers if any one it interested please   
e-mail me at Wintersskye@yahoo.com  
  
Thanks  
VioletHaze 


	3. Max

  
This is my first attempt at a fanfic please be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to whoever they belong to  
I'm just playing with them and I promise to put them back the way I found them.  
  
AN: To all the Roswell fans out there I am a Hussy and a Rebel and that is reflected in this   
story.   
This is set after Galaxia in the SM universe (Darien/Mamoru didn't come back)   
and before Tess kills the skins in the Roswell universe.  
  
= thoughts  
  
~~~ A Promise Fulfilled ~~~~~  
Ch.2  
  
  
Max looked in the bathroom mirror. He didn't look any different yet he was in so many ways.  
They say knowledge changes a man, and he's gained enough knowledge not only for it to change him but for it to confuse the hell out of him. Meeting Nasedo, learning what it was like to really fear a man,he shuddered as he remembered pierce, the message from him mother, his mother that threw him for a loop. All these years he only imagined what she looked like and now he knew she was beautiful.Isabel looks like her he thought smiling grimly and continued to muse. The message, the message that pretty much destroyed any chance that he of having a normal life. He used to be Max Evans high school student/alien. Now he was Max Evans high school student/alien. King Xan sent to earth with his sister Vilandra, his second in comand Rath and his Queen Ava to find a way to free his people from the evil Khivar and he doesn't remember a thing about it. Any of it. He only knew Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess.   
  
Tess...She was something all on her own, an enigma of sorts. He knew why she was here. Well, maybe not at first but now he knew that she was the fourth of their group. She was his Ava. She was small and curvy, with hair as golden as the sun, eyes as deep and as blue as the ocean. Oh how he could fall into those eyes and be lost forever, her lips were a rosy red, soft and pouty. He touched his lips as he remembered the feel of them on his own.   
  
"Stop it Max, you love Liz! Stop thinking about Tess." Max commanded himself.  
  
But even as he said it he thought of her. His destiny, His chosen mate. Try as he might, and oh how he tried he couldn't get her out of his head. Taunting him with the feeling of wanting to hold her, touch her silky hair, her cheek, look into her eyes, and kiss her lips. God, he just wanted her.   
  
"Keep this up Maxwell and you may end up having to take another shower, a cold one" He muttered to himself.  
  
The knock at the door startled him so much that he jumped, suddenly embarassed by his thoughts.  
  
"Max, Maria called she wants us to godown to the Crashdown" a voice called from outseide the door.  
  
"Okay, thanks Isabel, I'll be out in a minute" Max yelled back to his sister.  
  
Max walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a cotton towel (A.N: I sight I wouldn't mind seeing). He stopped by Isabel's room first and looked in.  
  
"Hey, Iz did she say why she wanted us there?" He asked.  
  
"No, not really. She just said to stop on by the Crashdown." Isabel replied.  
  
"Ok, then I'll just change and we can leave." Max said as he walked away.  
  
He entered his room to get dressed. Five minutes later Max and Isabel were in the Jeep on their way to meet the gang.  
  
~~~End Ch.2~~~~   
  
Ok it's short again I promise I will try to lengthen the next chapter.  
Pleeeeeease read and review and encourage others to as well.  
  
Violet =*  



	4. The Meeting

  
This is my first attempt at a fanfic please be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to whoever they belong to  
I'm just playing with them and I promise to put them back the way I found them.  
  
AN: To all the Roswell fans out there I am a Hussy and a Rebel and that is reflected in this   
story. This is set after Galaxia in the SM universe (Darien/Mamoru didn't come back)   
and before Tess kills the skins in the Roswell universe.  
  
Please Read and review and I'll be encouraged to write more and post faster!   
  
= thinking  
  
~~~A Promise Fulfilled~~~  
Ch.3  
  
Serena sat in a booth at the far end of the Crashdown Cafe watching Michael as spoke to a small brunette behind the counter. Hmmm...Rath didn't seem to recognize me, and if he did he he hasn't said anything. Maybe he doesn't remember like I didn't for so long. I wonder if he knows the others and if they like him don't remember.Michaeal came over and sat across from her Even in this life he's handsome. Serena thought as she took in his apperance. Longish brown hair, hardened eyes, strong arms and a warm heart.Vilandra was a fool not to love him. Michael grew uncomfortable as she stared at him.   
  
"So, Serena where are you from?" Michael asked.  
  
"Tokyo, Japan" Serena answered.  
  
"Wow, that's a long way from Roswell. What are you doing here?" Michael asked  
  
" I came here to help some friends." was Serena's answer.  
  
"How did you get to stay with the DeLuca's?" Michael asked " I mean Maria's nice, but I didn't take her for the pen pal type."  
  
"Well, My mother set it up. It's seems that she met Amy DeLuca when she was passing through Roswell on her way to Texas. They exchanged numbers and have been talking ever since. When I expressed and interest in Roswell my mom called Amy and here I am." Serena said.  
  
InterestingMichael thought to himself. A beautiful young woman came alone to Roswell, New Mexico a whole lot of miles from her home. To help friends   
  
There was something off about Serena. He didn't buy her story, lately it seemed that anyone who came into Roswell was either an alien or an FBI agent. Yet she felt familiar in a way too as though he should know her.  
  
Nah, that's impossible Michael sighed and asked " How long you plan on staying?"  
  
"As long as-" Serena looked up and gasped whispering the last word "nessessary."  
  
Michael looked behind him to see Max and Isabel walking toward them. Then he looked at Serena noting the way she reacted to them was the same way she reacted to him.  
  
Xan and Vilandra Serena thought as she saw them walk toward her. She noted their human forms. Xan had black hair, the same soulful eyes as before but now they were brown. He was altogether a georgeous young man. Next was Vilandra. She was tall with long sunny blonde hair and eyes as dark as Xan's but where his were soulful her's were cool and detached. She smiled and thought When Xyline goes about for human DNA she makes no exceptions.They were a very striking pair.  
  
Max and Isabel walked toward Michael and noticed he wasn't alone. Wow she's beautiful Max thought as they approached the table. Isabel just smiled at her and turned to Michael.  
  
"Hi, Where's Maria she called and told us to get down here she just didn't say why" Isabel said.  
  
"She had to work, so she should be in the back." Michael answered.  
  
Max was staring at the girl sitting across from Michael.Who was she? And why did he feel he knew her? She looked up at him, their eyes meeting for the first time and he gasped. There was only one other person he knew with eyes that blue. But that couldn't be could it? That would mean this girl was... Max was pulled from his thoughts by Isabel calling his name. He noticed that they were all looking at him like he was crazy. Even Maria and Liz who had made their way over to the table were looking at him funny.   
  
Isabel looked at the young woman that held her brothers attention. There was something eerily familiar about her. She just radiated this innocence and purity. It was so comforting. She brushed her thoughts aside for now.  
  
"Sorry about my brother he's a habitual starer. By the way I'm Isabel Evens and this is my brother Max." Isabel said.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Serena, and it's ok I seem to be getting a lot of stares lately. I guess that's what happens when you're new in town." Serena replied  
  
  
That's what happens when you're as georgeous as you are Michael thought.  
  
Max was about to appologize to Serena himself when he was interupted.  
  
"So Max, I haven't spoken to you in a while. How are things?" Liz asked  
  
"Fine." Max replied.  
  
He continued to stare at Serena trying ascertain what she was, and why on earth did she feel so familiar to him.   
  
Liz walked off annoyed knowing that while Serena was around he wouldn't fully acknowledge her presence. Maria followed Liz back to the counter.   
  
"What's wrong?" Maria asked  
  
"Why does every newcomer to Roswell have to be blonde, blue-eyed and georgeous?" she said angrily and walked in the back.  
  
Maria stood there looking back at the table and sighed. I don't know Liz. I don't know she thought. Though to be perfectly honest she didn't like the very friendly way Michael was acting around Serena. She sighed again then went back to work.  
  
~~~Back at the Table~~~~  
  
Isabel and Serena were discussing her hair. Was it naturally that color? Why did she wear it in that strange style? Max sat there listening to them until he couldn't take it anymore. Curiosity got the better of him and he looked intently at Serena.  
  
"Do I know you? I mean I know I do now but it doesn't seem as though this is the first time we've met" Max said in a quiet voice.  
  
Serena looked at him and wonder how she should answer. She also wondered where Ava was. She decided that she wouldn't tell them anything until she knew Ava was safe, and if she could arange it, get her there with them. She looked at Max ready to let them know she was more than she let on.   
  
"No Xan, this is not the first time that we have met." Serena said in a quiet voice almost a whisper.  
  
Serena looked at Michael expectantly knowing he was the one who usually got excited and suspicious all at once. So she was suprised when it was Isabel who jumped in first.  
  
"Who are you? What have you come for? Are you one of us? Are you a skin?" Isabel quized and would've gone on had Max not stepped in.  
  
Max looked at the other people in the Cafe then back at Isabel who got the hint to be quiet. Serena looked at them searchingly before speaking.  
  
" I will answer all your questions and more if you can answer mine first" She said simply.  
  
"What is you question?" Max asked.  
  
Serena smiled "Where is she?" she asked.  
  
"Who is she?" asked Isabel  
  
"Ava, and more importantly why isn't she with you?" inquired Serena  
  
"Well you see it's kind of complicated." stated Max as he thought Why is she so concerned about Tess?  
  
The others looked at Max wide-eyed. Yet another thing he did without consulting them first.  
  
"Well then uncomplicate it please, Xan." was the reply recieved.  
  
"Please call me Max. Here that is my name. I am no longer Xan." Max stiffly requested.  
  
"Very well MAX. Can you tell me why Ava is not with you? From what I remember there was a time when you couldn't breathe if she wasn't next to you." Said Serena.  
  
Serena took in Max's body language and facial expression as she spoke of his Queen. He had met her in this time and place, she was sure of it. And even if his mind didn't remember her, his body and soul still did. Serena smiled with satisfaction.  
  
Max squirmed. "Well things have changed, but one thing still remains the same. We still don't know who you are or why you are here." Max replied calmly.  
  
"Lets go somewhere, where there are less ears." Serena suggested then added "And perhaps you can have Ava join us."   
  
"Okay we can go to my place" Michael offered.  
  
"Alright, Isabel and I will meet you two there. We'll get in touch with Tess on the way there." Max set out the plan.  
  
Max and Isabel walked out of the Crashdown and headed for the Jeep.Serena smiled to herself. After all these years she was going to see Ava again. The smile didn't leave her face as she walked out of the Crashdown herself and hopped onto Michael's motorcycle.   
  
"Hold on" Michael called out behind him as he sped off toward his appartment.   
And she did tightly.  
  
~~~ Back in the Crashdown~~~~  
  
Maria watched as Serena and Michael sped off and thought   
Why do I have a sinking feeling about Serena, and why do I have the sneaking suspision that Roswell will never be the same again?   
  
  
  
~~End Ch.3~~~  
  
What's the connection Serena has to Tess??   
And what's going on between Serena and Michael?  
  
Author's Notes:  
How was that for a longer chapter?  
I think this maybe the longest chapter.  
please read and review!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Suprises

This is my first attempt at a fanfic please be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to whoever they belong to  
I'm just playing with them and I promise to put them back the way I found them.  
  
AN: To all the Roswell fans out there I am a Hussy and a Rebel and that is reflected in this   
story. This is set after Galaxia in the SM universe (Darien/Mamoru didn't come back)   
and before Tess kills the skins in the Roswell universe.  
When the name Ava appears they are talking about Tess. Since Serenity doesn't know her name in this life.   
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
and with that on with the story........  
  
= Thoughts  
  
~~ A Promise Fulfilled ~~  
Ch.4  
  
Tess was curled up in tears on the Valenti's couch, watching the last scene of "Sabrina" when the phone rang. Sniffling she looked around for Kyle to ask him to get it. She didn't see anyone around and the phone rang again and again. Still sniffling she turned off the T.V and picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" She sniffed.  
  
"Hey Tess it's Max." Max said dismissing the feeling the sound of her voice gave him.  
  
"Max? What happened?" Tess Asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you to come down to Michael's place" Max informed.  
  
"Why?" Tess asked suddenly suspicious, Max hadn't been nice to her since finding out she was their fourth.   
  
"It's an "Group" meeting, there are some things we need to discuss." Max answered.  
  
"Can't you just make a decision and then tell me about it. I mean that's what you normally do." Tess said bitingly.  
  
"Tess, we need you here. Please come down." Max requested.  
  
Tess sighed "Ok, I'll be down there in fifteen minutes."   
  
Tess hung up the phone, and sighed again I'm a glutton for punishmentshe thought.  
Maybe Max has changed his mind about DestinyTess thought again as she hurried to Michael's and whatever was in store for her there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Michael's appartment ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max hung up the phone.  
  
"It's done, she's on her way." Max said looking at Serena.  
  
"Now will you tell us who you are?" asked Isabel.  
  
Serena shook her head, "Not yet, not until she arrives." she said exasperated at Isabel's impatience. I think I liked them better when the were reserved and didn't know I knew who they were Serena mused.  
  
"Come at least tell us something." Isabel tried to reason with Serena, but it didn't seem to work. This startled her ususally no one could refuse her anything. Boy, She's tough she thought.  
  
"Very well." Serena sighed and continued, "My name is...." Serena stopped as she felt a familiar presence behind her. Serena turned to face the newcomer.  
  
"Serenity" said the newcomer softly. The others in the room looked at her strangely. Then looked at each other confused.  
  
"Ava" said Serenity smiling at the young woman before her. Noting the changes in her and the similarities to her appearence. Serenity walked over slowly and embraced her. Tears were streaming down both faces.   
  
" I thought I'd never see you again." Serenity said wiping her eyes  
  
"Me either, what are you doing here?" Tess asked.  
  
"Ladies sorry to break up the sob-fest, but what's going on?" Michael interupted.  
  
"Ah spoken like the Rath I used to know"Serenity laughed.and love she added silently to herself.  
  
Tess looked at Serenity questioningly. Serenity nodded as Tess turned to the other three in the room.  
  
"Max, Isabel, Michael I would like you to meet Her Royal Highness Princess Serenity, heir to the throne of the White Moon." Tess said out of habbit.  
  
She smirked at the murderous glare Serenity was throwing her and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"What? Old habbits die hard." Tess teased.  
  
Max, Michael, and Isabel stood stock still with identical looks of shock on their faces.  
  
"So you're telling me you're an alien too?" Isabel asked blankly the shock hadn't worn off yet.  
  
"Lunarian to be exact." Serenity said simply.  
  
"Does every person that comes to Roswell have to be an alien?" Isabel muttered.  
  
Serenity was at her wits end with the Royal Three. Here I am trying to help them win the war and they're interogating me Serenity thought. Serenity looked at Xan and Rath they seemed to be taking this rather well, but if she remembered correctly this was just the calm before the storm.Well at least in Rath's case. But then again they weren't showing any signs of being like they were in the past. Surveying the situation for a few moments she addressed Vilandra.  
  
"I'm sorry Vilandra, if my being here has upset something in your life. I was sent here to help with the coming war against the Skins and Khivar, but if I was mistaken and you do not need my help I shall be on my way." Serenity turned toward the door winking at Ava(Tess).   
  
Just as Serenity got to the door Max called out to her. "Wait, Serenity don't go. We could use your help."  
  
Serenity turned and smiled " So do we begin?" She asked Max.  
  
"Well we don't have much to work with, I mean we have our powers but they are limited-" Max began   
  
"No I mean't getting aquainted. I mean I don't know you in this life and you don't know me. But I do know that the three of you don't trust me. Am I correct in that assumption?" Serenity interupted.   
  
Max, Isabel and Michael nodded. Serenity looked at Tess.  
  
"Ava, somethings never change, do they?" Serenity stated.  
  
Tess smiled saddly and answered, "No somethings don't, but then other things change drastically." Tess looked at Max longingly then continued, "Serenity perhaps you should start calling me Tess. That is what I am known as here."   
  
"As long as you don't call me Serenity, and cut it with the formal intro next time, ok?" Serenity bargined.  
  
"It's a deal, Ren" Tess said using a very old nickname.  
  
"I never thought I'd ever hear you say that name again" Serenity said saddly.  
  
"I'm here now and you can't get rid of me" Tess laughed.  
  
Tess' laugh was a beautiful sound and it surprised the rest of the podsters. Tess never really had much to laugh at. So it's sound amoung other things was a mystery.Until another mysterious girl came and unraveled it.   
  
"Serenity, I'm glad you are here to help but how did you know where we were and what's your connection to Tess?" Isabel questioned.  
  
Serenity was about to answer when Tess jumped in. "It isn't exactly any of your business to know her connection to me, and about her being here just be glad she is." Tess bit out.  
  
Serenity placed a hand on Tess' shoulder.   
  
"Tess, it's ok." she tried to calm her down then turned to Isabel "The explanation is simple, Tess is my cousin."  
  
Michael and Isabel sat there in shock for the second time that day. While Max sat there looking at Tess and Serenity noting the resemblence. Max had more to process than ever before with the arival of Serenity, but all Max could think of was Tess and her beautiful laugh. Max likened it to the tinkling of chimes in the wind and suddenly all he wanted was to hear her laugh that beautiful laugh again.  
  
~~~ End Ch.4~~~~  
  
I think the podsters are going to have a lot more shocks in the days to come.  
  
Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!  
I like hearing from you!  
  



	6. Slight Problems

  
This is my first attempt at a fanfic please be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to whoever they belong to  
I'm just playing with them and I promise to put them back the way I found them.  
  
AN: To all the Roswell fans out there I am a Hussy and a Rebel and that is reflected in this   
story. This is set after Galaxia in the SM universe (Darien/Mamoru didn't come back)   
and before Tess kills the skins in the Roswell universe.  
  
  
Thank you all who have read and reviewed my story , but those you who haven't:  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
I know it's been a while but with the site being down and this massive attack of writers block, it hasn't been easy. But I'm back now! Yay for me! ok enough of my spazmatic tedencies.  
on with the story........  
  
= Thoughts  
  
~~~A Promis Fulfilled~~~  
Ch.5  
  
Maria and Liz say in the DeLuca's living room both staring at the phone, debating if they should call and find out what was going on. A million thoughts going through their minds at once.   
  
I wonder what they're doing over there? Why is Michael so interested in Serena? Who is she? Is she another Alien? And if she is, is she good or evil? Thought Maria  
  
I love Max so much, but whenever Tess and now this new girl Serena are around it's like I don't exist. They left the Crashdown in a such a hurry. I'm going to find out what's going on. Maybe Serena's like Tess. I saw the way she was all up on Michael. She can't have him anymore than Tess can have Max. We're soulmates, and I'm going over there right now to let them all know that. thought Liz and with that picked up the phone and dialed Michael's phone number. After two rings it was picked up, but not by the person she was expecting. Maria watched her friend with interest.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tess! What are you doing there?"  
  
"Tell Max that I'm going over there"  
  
"What do you mean that's not a good idea? Since when?"  
  
"Just tell Max I'll be right over"   
  
"Bye" Liz said as she slamed down the phone.  
  
"Max called Tess and asked her to come to a meeting at Michael's" Liz said to Maria her voice shaking slightly.  
  
"Why didn't he ask me? He didn't even tell me there was a meeting" Liz continued  
  
"Maybe it was an alien thing and they didn't want to worry us." Maria suggested.   
  
"But that Serena girl is there, maybe she's an alien too." Liz thought out loud.  
  
"That would explain a lot, I mean come on no one human could be that beautiful" said Maria.  
  
"Maria, You're not helping" Liz shot at her best friend.  
  
Liz walked to the door then turned and looked at Maria.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" Liz asked.  
  
"Where?" Maria asked looking at her oddly.  
  
"To Michael's, I have a few questions that need answers, and two sneaky tramps to put in their place." Liz called out as she walked through the door.  
  
Maria followed knowing that while she wouldn't miss this for the world, things were about to get ugly.  
  
~~~~ At Michael's Place ~~~~  
  
The 5 aliens sat around quietly talking amoungst themselves. Serenity and Tess were off to the side of the room talking even more quietly than the other 3.   
  
"How much do you remember, Tess?" asked Serenity  
  
"Not much it's more feelings, with you it was like I saw you and memories instantly flooded into me." Tess explained.   
  
"The others don't remember anything at all do they?" Serenity asked again  
  
"No they don't, but then again Max and Isabel would rather play at being human. They are content here on earth. Michael is the only one truly interested in learning about Antar." Tess sighed and looked saddly at Max still remembering the feel of his lips on hers, his hands on her. Her eyes glazed over with unshed tears as she thought of how he chose Liz over her.  
  
"Its ok, Xan will remember soon. Even if I have to help it along." said Serenity  
  
Tess shook her head. "You don't understand Ren, Max has chosen another, and earthling." Tess cried softly.  
  
"Ah, yes this Liz Parker. She doesn't belong with Xan, the Antarians will never accept an earthling as their queen. Too many of them remember their real queen with her kind and loving heart." Serenity looked Tess in the eye, "it will all work out for the best, you'll see." Then she smirked and said, "Now my dear, dear cousin we need a plan."  
  
Serenity sighed and looked at Rath or Michael as he was known here.   
  
I've missed you and your strong, silent comfort. Perhaps when you know everything there will still be room inside your heart for meSerenity thought.  
  
The door slamed open then shut again pulling Serenity from her thoughts. Serenity and Tess looked up to see a very angry Elizabeth Parker and an apprehensive Maria DeLuca.  
  
~~~ End of Chapter 5 ~~~  
  
AN: I know a pretty bad chapter but like I said this is my first attempt at a story.  
  
Please Read and Review....and hey Tell a Friend  
  
Violet 


	7. The Beginning

This is my first attempt at a fanfic please be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to whoever they belong to  
I'm just playing with them and I promise to put them back the way I found them.  
  
AN: To all the Roswell fans out there I am a Hussy and a Rebel and that is reflected in this   
story. This is set after Galaxia in the SM universe (Darien/Mamoru didn't come back)   
and before Tess kills the skins in the Roswell universe.  
  
  
Thank you all who have read and reviewed my story , but those of you who haven't:  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
I know it's been a while but with the site being down and this massive attack of writers block, it hasn't been easy. But I'm back now! Yay for me! ok enough of my spazmatic tedencies.  
on with the story........  
  
= Thoughts  
  
  
  
~~~~~~A Promise Fulfilled~~~~~~  
Ch.6  
  
"Why weren't we informed of this meeting?"Liz asked angrily.  
  
"You were at work." Michael supplied."Besides I don't see where it concerns you."  
  
"You don't see where it concerns us?" asked Liz incrediously "We're in this together because we are all in real danger with the skins loose. We need to be aware of everything that's going on. That's how it concerns us, Michael."  
  
"Liz, Why are you here?" Max asked.  
  
"Didn't Tess tell you we called and were on our way over?" Maria questioned.  
  
Max sook his head no and looked at Tess with a frown.  
  
"I'm sorry she called and then Ren and I started talking, so it just slipped my mind." said Tess  
  
"Tess there's no need to appologize, it was an accident." Serena comforted  
  
"You obviously don't know who you're talking about, you should've seen some of the things she did when she first got here." Maria said bitingly.  
  
" I know her better than any of you ever will." said Serena, her voice beginning to get dangerously low.  
  
"Oh you're an alien too? Aren't you? What's with you Antarians?You just keep climbing out of the woodwork." Maria mummbled but loud enough for the others to hear.  
  
"Acutally, I am a Lunarian, and so is Tess, well to an extent." Serena said matter of factly.  
  
"A Lunarian?You mean from the moon?You can't be there aren't any civilizations there and how can Tess be partically Lunarian unless....."Liz trailed off looking at Tess then at Serena finally noticing the resemblence.  
  
"Very good, Liz." Serena smirked "Tess is my cousin."  
  
" I knew you looked familiar, I just didn't think that you'd be related to the tramp." Maria said  
  
Isabel stepped in as Serena glared at Maria.  
  
"Maybe we should sit down and talk calmly about our situation." Isabel reasoned  
  
They moved onto the couch and chairs and looked at each other cautiously. Max looked between Liz and Tess, his present and past loves. He looked at them again first at Liz and then at Tess and sighed. He felt eyes on him, looking up he saw Serena smile at him knowingly.  
  
"Now to come up with a plan." Serena said  
  
Michael shook his head."First we need some answers." He said.  
  
"Ok, What do you want to know?" Serena asked.  
  
"How do you know us?Why are you here now?How can you help?"Isabel questioned.  
  
"Lets start at the beginning...." Serena was interupted by the beeping of her watch. She looked at them then pushed a button and spoke into it.  
  
"Serenity here" Serena said  
  
"Keneko(sp?), How are you?" said a low voice from her watch.  
  
"Haruka, I'm fine, did you just want to check up on me?"Serena asked  
  
"You know I worry. Have you made contact with Ava yet?" Haruka asked  
  
"Yes Ruka, she's sitting right here." Serena answered.  
  
"Good, how about the rest?" Haruka asked again  
  
"They're here as well, Haruka is Michiru there?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes she is, would you like to speak to her?" said Haruka   
  
" Yes, please tell her to open her communication line." said Serena  
  
"As you wish, I'll be seeing you Keneko." Haruka said as she cut the communication line.  
  
Serena looked at the rest of the people in the room.   
  
"Sorry, Haruka's a worry-wart, Now to begin, a long time ago there was peace in the universe.When all the planets worked together to maintain the peace and balance. This time was called the Silver Millenium.....  
  
  
~~~End of Chapter 6~~~  
  
I know it's short and I haven't written in a long time but to make it up to you I'm uploading two chapters.  
  
Thanks for reading! Please read and Review!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Explainations

This is my first attempt at a fanfic please be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to whoever they belong to  
I'm just playing with them and I promise to put them back the way I found them.  
  
AN: To all the Roswell fans out there I am a Hussy and a Rebel and that is reflected in this   
story. This is set after Galaxia in the SM universe (Darien/Mamoru didn't come back)   
and before Tess kills the skins in the Roswell universe.  
  
  
Thank you all who have read and reviewed my story , but those of you who haven't:  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Here is the 2nd upload I promised today.....enjoy!  
  
= Thoughts  
  
  
  
~~~~~~A Promise Fulfilled~~~~~~  
Ch.7  
  
"At the very center of this universe was the vast and beautiful Moon Kingdom. And it was ruled by a fair and kind ruler by the name of Queen Serenity who was teaching her daughter also named Serenity to rule in her footsteps...." Serena was interupted by Maria  
  
"This is a nice story and all but what does it have to do with the Pod Squad here?'' asked Maria  
  
"I was getting to that Maria, please don't interupt." Serena snapped and then contiued her story." Queen Serenity, was a great diplomat and had a great many friends. Her best friend was Xyline, Queen of Antar." Serena paused for a moment to let it sink in. Serena watched Max and Isabel's face as she mentioned they're mothers name. She then continued " So you see I knew you, Xan, long before you became King. Our mothers wanted us to be great friends like they were. So on my 5th birthday your mother brought you to the moon for the very first time...."Serena was interupted by Liz.  
  
"How could he go to the moon there are no civilizations there?" asked Liz  
  
"Well, there aren't any now, as a matter of fact there hasn't been one since ours was destroyed over 1,000 years ago." Serena stated off handedly  
  
The group gasped as they grasped her meaning.  
  
"But how?" asked Max  
  
"I'm getting there, ok don't rush me." Serena said  
  
Her communicator beeped once more.  
  
"This had better be good."Serena muttered  
  
"What is it?" Serena said annoyed  
  
"I'm sorry your highness, but Haruka said you wished to speak with me." said a quiet but intelligent voice.  
  
"Ah yes Michiru, Could you speak with Mars and let her know the situation and have her alert the rest?" Serena asked  
  
"Yes, right away your highness." said Michiru  
  
"Michiru, no need for formality." Serena said brightly  
  
"Okay goodbye Serenity"said Michiru, then added quietly "Say hello to Xan and Vilandra for me."   
  
Serena looked at Max and could almost see the question come into his brain. She answered him before he could even ask.  
  
"That was Lady Neptune or Michiru as she is known in this life, she is your cousin." Serena stated then added before he could speak "I'll get there as well, now on with the story. Your mother Xyline brought you and Vilandra to my birthday party. My mother introduced us with the intent of betrothing us and thus uniting our kingdoms. Of course being 5 I just thought I had new playmates. We got along pretty well." Serena smirked then continued "Well if you call tormenting each other getting along. But over the years you came to see me as another sister and I saw you as the brother I so despratly wanted. By the time we were 18 we were closer than anything. It was also at that age that my mother saw fit to speak to us about the betrothal. Of course the reaction was bad to say the least. we raged on and on about how we were like brother and sister and we couldn't possibly marry. But we both knew we were fighting a lost cause. We accepted it and we decided that it wouldn't be so bad, marrying our best friend..." Max interupted Serena   
  
"If you and I were betrothed then how did Xan and Ava end up married?" Max asked nervously  
  
Serena looked around the room to see the reactions her story was bringing about. Both Isabel and Michael wore a blank look upon their face. Maria and Liz were quite obviously disterbed by her story so far and Tess had a far away look in her eyes as she stared at Max longingly, then turned to give Serena a small smile.  
  
"That's the next part, so don't interupt . It takes longer that way. Anyway, two days before our wedding my cousin, Ava, came down from Antar with her guard Rath to be an lady in waiting in my court. I can still remember that day." Serena laughed and continued "Xan and I were in the throne room trying one last time to talk our mothers out of this silly arrangement. It wasn't working of course. Then you, Ava, walked into the room and Xan's eyes lit up. you came forward, we hugged and I introduced you to Xan. The moment your eyes met I knew our problems were over. Because you seemed as enamored with him as he was with you." Serena stopped and looked at Tess and Max silently vowing to see them together again.  
  
"But why would your problems be solved? you were still betrothed to Xan.Attraction or love doesn't nessecarily mean you don't have to fulfill responsibility." Isabel said  
  
"Yes, but I had found a way out of the betrothal. Our mothers wanted to unite the Antarian royal bloodline with the Lunarian royal bloodline. Ava was Lunarian from the royal line. I spoke to our mothers stating that why ruin what they had with him marrying me. when they could have what they wanted with Xan marrying someone he loved.Both Queens got what they wanted and everyone was happy." Serena finished.  
  
"You said before that you were sent here to help. Who sent you?" Max questioned  
  
"I am here to fulfill a promise made from my mother to your mother for help against Khivar." said Serena then added "Perhaps I should just give you, your memories back."   
  
Max, Isabel and Michael looked at each other cautiously. Michael was the first to nod his head . Then Isabel, and finally Max. Max looked at Liz then back at Tess then back to Liz.  
  
"Can I speak to you for a minute Max?" asked Liz  
  
Max nodded and he and Liz walked into the kitchen. Max turned to face Liz.  
  
"Why do you want your memories back Max?" Liz asked   
  
"Is it to remember her?" Liz asked again  
  
"Remember who? My mother?" Max questioned back  
  
"No." Liz said pointing into the front room "Her."  
  
Max followed her finger to Tess.  
  
  
~~~end of chapter 7~~~  
  
Please read and review everything is welcome especially suggestions.  
I really need a beta reader so if anyone is interested email me at   
wintersskye@yahoo.com  
  
  
  



	9. Meet the Princess (and interlude)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to whoever they belong to  
I'm just playing with them and I promise to put them back the way I found them.  
  
AN: To all the Roswell fans out there I am a Hussy and a Rebel and that is reflected in this   
story. This is set after Galaxia in the SM universe (Darien/Mamoru didn't come back)   
and before Tess kills the skins in the Roswell universe.  
  
  
Thank you all who have read and reviewed and stuck by my story!   
If this is your first time reading it or even if it isn't I'd love to hear what you think of it,  
Please Read and Review!!!!!!  
  
Now on with the story, enjoy!  
  
= Thoughts  
()=Authors Notes  
  
  
  
~~~~~A Promise Fulfilled~~~~~  
Interlude into Ch.8  
  
Time seemed to have stopped as Max stared at Tess. To him she never looked more beautiful. The sunlight streamed in from an open window onto her hair and made it glow like a halo around her face. The graceful curve of her neck and the silky appearance of her skin were perfect for planting kisses on. She wore a button down shirt, and he wondered what it would be like to unbutton those buttons and place kisses on every part of newly exposed skin. What it would be like to feel her bare skin against his own, the heat of her body on his. Tearing his eyes away from the tempting siren that haunts his thoughts and dreams. Max looked down at an expectant Liz.  
  
"Of course not, you know my past with her means nothing to me. You're who I want to be with." Max reassured.  
  
"okay, lets go back in." said Liz  
  
As they re-entered the room all conversations stopped.   
  
"Well?" asked Serena   
  
Max nodded, and Serena let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Ok, sit on the couch with the other three." Serena ordered   
  
Max sat in between Michael and Isabel, trying his hardest to stay away from Tess and temptation. Serena noticed Max's plan and set about to stop it.   
  
"Max, I need you to sit in between Tess and Isabel since you were so closely connected. It will help with the process." said Serena, ignoring the glare she was getting from Liz.  
  
Max begrudgingly got up and sat where he was told. With that in order Serena concentrated on bringing the Silver Crystal forward. It was not a hard task, easier than before now that she was Serenity, but still a bit of work none the less. A soft glow encircled her hands, at first a pale yellow, then a golden color, and finally a burst of white light filled the room. The others shielded their eyes from the harsh display of light. When the light reseeded each gasped at what they saw. Serenity standing before then in all her glory, beautiful and pure. Her once ankle length silvery blonde hair was now trailing behind her like twin rivers of moonlight. In place of her blue jeans and tank top was a breathtaking gown of white and gold. Fitted to her upper body and billowing down to her feet. But what caught the most attention were her eyes. As always they were blindingly blue but now the they were completely blue and full of love as she looked upon the Royal Four.   
  
"She's beautiful." whispered Maria  
  
"She's not that great." replied Liz as she started to chatter on about what Max told her in the hall.  
  
Suddenly another light appeared in the room. A woman clad in a very short sailor suit colored in yellow and navy blue was left standing next to Serenity. She had short sandy blonde hair and could've been mistaken for a man if she were not wearing a skirt. The woman bowed to Serenity.  
  
"Your Highness, we felt you change. What is the matter?" the woman asked in a voice that sounded familiar to the others in the room.  
  
"Ruka-chan there is no need for you to bow, we are friends, and I'm just going to give the Royal Four their memories back." Serenity whispered, but even her whisper filled the room.  
  
In the corner Liz continued to analyze the encounter in the hall to death, out loud to Maria who was barely paying attention. Maria's focus was on Michael who sat on the couch entranced by Serenity. Michael had yet to take his eyes off her.   
  
Haruka watched Liz in the corner as she continued to talk to herself. Haruka walked up to Liz.  
  
"Silence. Don't you realize you're in the presence of Royalty? Bow down, you are not worthy to be eye level with her highness." Haruka yelled at the smaller girl.  
  
"Ruka-chan, that won't be necessary. You know Serenity hates formality." Tess intervened  
  
Liz who was about to argue with Haruka turned to look at Tess. Then dropped to one knee, trying but failing to bow without falling and taking Maria down with her.   
  
Serenity ignored the commotion behind her and addressed the Royal Four.  
  
"Close your eyes and hold hands, concentrate on the sound of my voice and open your minds." Serenity said as she closed her own eyes. A glow emanated from her crystal and engulfed the Royal Four. Each gasped as they received flash after flash...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~End of Interlude~~~~~~  
  
what do you think will happen?????  
if you haven't guessed this is going to be a Max/Tess(rebel) fic and a Michael/Serena(usagi) fic.   



	10. Xan

This is my first attempt at a fanfic please be gentle.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to whoever they belong to  
I'm just playing with them and I promise to put them back the way I found them.

AN: To all the Roswell fans out there I am a Hussy and a Rebel and that is reflected in this  
story. If that disturbs you then I suggest you stop reading.  
This is set after Galaxia in the SM universe (Darien/Mamoru didn't come back)  
and before Tess kills the skins in the Roswell universe. (the timeline may get screwed up but I'll try to keep to it as much as possible though I may change it to fit the story)

AN2: I know it's been forever since I have even looked at this fic, but I had lost everything I had written and then life got in the way, but now I'm back and I hope to finish this fic

**In these chapters the group is watching these memories like a movie it won't be until the end that they take the memories into them.**

**XAN**

**::Flash::**

"**Welcome Queen Xyline, we have been waiting eagerly for your arrival" was the first thing he remembered hearing after waking from the long trip. **

"**Thank you, your majesty. I would like to introduce my children" his mother said to the tall pretty lady that was greeting them. **

"**This is Vilandra." His mother stated as his sister stepped forward and curtsied as she had been taught to do during the long boring hours of protocol training they had received before coming on this trip. **

"**And this is Xan." His mother continued as he stepped forward and bowed. **

"**Welcome young ones to the Moon Kingdom, I am Queen Serenity your mother and I have been friends for many years. Here you are my guests and are free to roam around as you wish" the lady he now knew as Queen Serenity replied.**

**A sudden sound burst from the doorway, he turned his head to look where the commotion was coming from and all he saw was a small blur running toward them.**

**The blur stopped when it got to the queen. She smiled and turned to them, bringing with her a small child the same age as he was. With long silvery hair and bright blue eyes. **

**Queen Serenity urged the small girl forward and he watched with a small smile as she curtsied and said " I am Princess Serenity, welcome to our kingdom." **

**­­­­­­**

**::Flash:: **

**10-year-old Xan watching his sister and Serenity sitting with the other princess from the inner planets. They were talking and giggling and just being girls, silly girls. He was close to his sister and Serenity had become another sister to him, and that he thought made what he was about to do justifiable. At least that's how he rationalized it. **

**He had waited all day for the perfect opportunity and this was it. He watched as they got up and walked toward the small stream by the gardens. He had only meant it to be a small wind, just enough to push Lonnie and Serenity into the stream. But what he got was a large gust of wind and 6 very wet, very angry princesses. **

**­­­­­­**

**::Flash:: **

**18 year old Xan and Serenity was standing in front of his mother and Queen Serenity with his mouth hanging open, he took a look at Serenity and she looked about as shocked as he felt only her shock quickly melted into anger.**

"**Mother how could you? How could you promise me to someone and not even tell me?" she asked her voice wavering with the hurt and anger she was feeling.**

"**Serenity dear it has been so since your first meeting. Xyline and myself thought it best that we wait until you were old enough to understand before we told you. It is what is best for both kingdoms." Queen Serenity pointed out.**

**Xan could just stand there shocked that the girl that he had always thought of as a sister would be his wife when they came of age. That gave them 2 years to get used to the idea. **

"**Mother, I don't understand. How can you force me to marry someone I love like a sister?" Xan asked finally able to use his voice.**

"**Xan, I know it is hard to think about but you will just have to get used to the idea, you will be married to Serenity on the eve of your 20****th**** birthday. And that my son is final." Replied his mother, and he knew better than anyone what that tone meant. It meant that there would be no further discussion of it. **

**Xan took Serenity's hand and left the room. They had to get out of this, and that was final.**

**­­­­­**

**::Flash:: **

**Xan sat in his room, it was two days until his wedding and they were back on the moon. He and Serenity had tried for 2 years to get their mothers to call off this union, but to no avail. They insisted that they love would come in time that everything would be fine. But Xan knew that he would never love Serenity as anything more than a great friend and sister. He had to do something he had to try to reason with them one more time, but this time he had to get Serenity to help, maybe together they could come up with a plan.**

**Xan walked to Serenity's room and knocked on the door. No answer, he tried again. Still nothing. Well he thought I'm on my own.**

**Xan walked into the throne room to see Serenity pleading with her mother to let her out of this. He decided to help her. **

"**Your Majesty, Please if you could but see our side of it. This is something we both don't want." He pleaded **

"**Xan even if I wanted to end it I could not. Your mother and I made an agreement that you would marry none but one from the house of the white moon. And as I have no other children, Serenity is the one you shall marry." The Queen explained.**

**Suddenly a shriek rang out the room from beside him, Serenity had a smile on her face as she ran to the throne room doors. When she returned she had a small blonde woman with her. The woman looked up at him as he looked down at her, and perfection that was the only thought going through Xan's head when he saw her face. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean's on earth, her mouth looked as soft as the roses that bloomed only here on the moon. Her hair looked like it had been spun of pure sunshine. A faint blush covered her cheeks as he realized that he had been staring at her.**

"**Xan, I would like you to meet my cousin, Ava." **

**­­­­**

**::Flash:: **

**Xan had never met anyone more beautiful than his Ava. He knew he had to get out of this betrothal now more than ever because his heart had chosen Ava and he just knew that she felt the same. There was a knock on his door, serenity's head popped in.**

"**Xan, I have a plan. One that will benefit everyone involved but you just have to go with whatever I say, ok?" said Serenity. **

"**Ok what do I have to do?" asked Xan.**

"**Do you love Ava?" she asked**

"**Yes" Xan answered**

"**Ok then this will work, meet me in the throne room" Serenity ordered the young prince as she left**

**Xan wondered what she was up to but went anyway.**

**When he got there he saw Serenity and Ava in front of the throne and his heart skipped a beat. Ava was more beautiful than the last time he had seen her.**

"**Mother, I have a proposal to make, one that will make us all happy" Serenity stated.**

"**And what is that dear child? If it fulfills my agreement with Antar I will agree to it." The Queen replied.**

" **I propose that Ava and Xan wed." Serenity waited as her mother thought on it. Then continued "Think about it mother the purpose of the betrothal was to unite Antarian royal line and the lunarian royal line, Ava is Lunarian all be it half but still lunarian of the royal line. And mother they love each other how can we stand in the way of that?"**

"**Okay daughter, I will bring it to Xyline. If she agrees you will be free of your betrothal and Ava shall marry Xan" the Queen said as she summoned her oldest friend.**

**­­­­**

**::Flash:: **

"**Do you Lord Xan, prince of Antar pledge your life to this woman? in front of your family and friends, and the moon goddess herself? Do you promise to love, and cherish her? To live and die for her?" the priestess asked.**

"**I do." Said Xan**

**Xan looked at Ava she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she was about to become his. Her beautiful hair was pulled into an elaborate twist and she wore a crown of lunarian roses. Her dress was simple and elegant just like she was. She would make a great Queen when the time came he knew it. **

"**Do you Lady Ava, Duchess of the House of the white moon and citizen of Antar pledge your life to this man? In front of your family, friends and the moon goddess herself? Do you promise to love and support him? To live and die for him?" the priestess asked again.**

"**I do." Said Ava**

**The only thing that he could think of when he kissed her was that she was finally his. His Ava.**

**:: Flash:: **

"**Do you think that they will like me Xan?" Ava asked **

**The were about to address his people for the first time as a married couple and she was nervous.**

"**They'll love you like I love you. You're great and they will see that" he reassured her.**

**The horns blasted and they took their places as they were announced.**

"**Presenting Their Royal Highnesses Prince Xan and Princess Ava" **

**They walked out and the crowd cheered. Xan felt proud of his planet and his new bride.**

**­­­**

**::Flash::**

"**Xan your father has been killed along with the head of the Royal guard, you will be made King tonight in a private ceremony" his mother told him with tear staining her face.**

"**No, how could this have happened, I'm not ready to be king." He replied **

"**Times are dangerous now, if we don't have a king. We could lose our supporters, Rath has been promoted to your guard he is head of security now." His mother said as she walked out his room.**

**­­­**

**::Flash:: **

"**This Khivar is an excellent salesman, he has turned most of the southern providence against you sire." Rath reported and continued "We expect a full scale attack within the next few months perhaps it is time we asked for aid from Serenity." **

"**They are engaged in their own war, Rath. Earth is expected to attack them at anytime. There is no one to come to our aid." He replied **

"**I have already sent word to Queen Serenity, and she will ask the Queens of the outer planets to help if they can" his mother interrupted. **

**­­­­**

**::Flash:: **

"**Rath, get my mother and Ava out of here. I will try to hold them off as long as I can, meet me in the throne room." Xan called from where he stood on the balcony.**

"**Your Majesty I will not leave you. You cannot hold them off yourself" Rath called back.**

"**Just do as I say get them out of here and meet me in the throne room" he ordered**

"**I will not leave you Xan, I will not go" Ava yelled as she ran in the room. **

"**Ava you have to go, I cannot let anything happen to you. I made a promise that I would protect you." He pleaded with her. "I'll send you to Serenity she will keep you safe."**

"**You can't send her there sire, Earth has attacked they are in a war just like we are" Rath reminded him. **

"**Ava go to the ship with my mother we will send you to Larek his planet is neutral, you will be safe there and I will join you, as soon as I can." He tried to reason with her. **

**There was a sudden explosion, the palace gates had been breached and any minute Khivar's troops would be in the palace itself. **

"**Please go Ava, I don't want to lose you." He all but begged.**

"**I think it's too late for that Your Majesty" a new voice replied**

"**Khivar, what have you done with my sister" he spat the man standing before him.**

"**Nothing your Majesty, she's right here." Khivar answered bringing a crying Vilandra from behind him.**

"**I'm sorry Xan, so sorry. I believed him, I believed he loved me. He said that he just wanted to work with you to make it a better for our people. I never meant for it to be like this" Vilandra cried**

"**I forgive you Lonnie, just come here I'll get you and Ava out of here." Xan answered**

**As his attention was on his sister Khivar took the opportunity to send a power blast at Ava. **

"**Ava! No!" He screamed, as the blast got closer to his beloved. Time seemed to slow down as Rath jumped in front of his Queen and friend taking the blast himself**

"**Rath!" Ava cried out, but it was too late her trusted friend and loyal guard was gone.**

**Xan turned to Khivar and sent a blast to kill him but missed. Khivar's army made it to their leader. They sent bolt after bolt trying to kill the royal family Ava sent her own energy to fight them off, as did Vilandra and Xan. **

**Khivar managed to get a shot off at the king, he watched in horror as Vilandra threw herself in front of the blast meant for her brother. **

"**Lonnie! Ava get behind me! Khivar you will pay for this!" Xan said through clenched teeth. Ava hurried to move behind him but was hit with a blast from behind. **

"**AVA!" Xan screamed as he was hit with a blast from the side. **

**His thoughts were of his beloved Ava as he took his final breath. **

**­­­**

**Max woke up with a start, he was still sitting in Michael's living room, it was still the same day but he felt different. It was as if years passed not merely hours. He looked around and noticed the rest of the group were still out. He looked up to see Serena smiling at him. **

"**Welcome back Xan, I have missed you so." Serena said as she walked toward him.**

"**As have I Serenity, it's good to see you and remember who you really are." Max replied then continued "But why am I the only one up?" **

"**I think it has to do with the fact that your memories were easier to find then the others, Ava should be next to awaken for it was her memories that brought yours to the surface." Serena answered logically **

**Liz watched in shock as the man she loved embraced the blonde as though he had known her all his life. She watched with hurt filled eyes as he smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead, and looked longingly back to the couch where Tess slept softly. She could not hear what they were saying but one thing was clear, Xan was back and it was only a matter of time before he broke her heart. **

**

* * *

**

**I promise not to wait so long until I have more chapters up!**


End file.
